When magnetic tape is used for an extended period of time, dust comes off the tape and builds up on the surface of the magnetic head. Dust in external environments also builds up on the magnetic head. Such buildup on the head is a cause of reduced audio and video quality which eventually results in failure to record and reproduce.
Cleaning tape is designed to remove foreign particles from the magnetic head. Cleaning tape comprising a base laminated with paper is known. See Japanese Utility Model Application (OPI) No. 55808/75 (the term "OPI" as used herein means an unexamined published Japanese patent or utility model application). But one defect of this tape it its small cleaning effect. The binder, one component of the magnetic layer, is very sticky. Therefore, once dust sticks to the magnetic head, it cannot be removed completely by rubbing with paper alone. Another defect is that paper fibers stick to the magnetic tape causing dropout.
A cleaning tape is known comprised of a cleaning layer on a base. The cleaning layer is made of the coating of a binder and hard particles 0.05 to 3.mu. in size. See Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 40504/75. This tape has great cleaning ability due to cleaning which is performed by the hard particles in the cleaning layer that abrade the buildup on the head. However, the particles tend to scratch the head. Scratches may damage the magnetic tape and reduce the tape sensitivity and S/N ratio. Since this tape uses hard particles to abrade the buildup on the head, increased cleaning effect unavoidably results in scratches on the head. It is therefore very difficult for this cleaning tape to make a compromise between fewer scratches on the head and great cleaning effect.